Integrated circuit design in the deep-submicron process nodes (e.g., 45 nm and beyond) involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and circuits incorporating microelectronic components such as transistors or varactors have faced particular complications at these levels, particularly with respect to optimal device parameters and circuit performance. As process scaling advances further, these non-trivial problems and limitations will become more significant.